Some electronic devices may be removably attached to a user. For example, a wristwatch or fitness/health tracking device can be attached to a user's wrist by joining free ends of a watchband together. In many cases, watchbands may have limited fit adjustment increments available. For example, some bands have an incrementally user-adjustable size (e.g., a buckling clasp, pin and eyelet, etc.) whereas other bands have a substantially fixed size, adjustable only with specialized tools and/or expertise (e.g., folding clasp, deployment clasp, snap-fit clasp, etc.). Other bands may be elasticated expansion-type bands that stretch to fit around a user's wrist. The degree of comfort and securement of the electronic device to the user can depend on the function and arrangement of the watchband.
Consumer products such as watches, cameras, phones, purses, and glasses may include one or more accessories attached thereto. The manner in which they are attached may be widely varied. However, they typically suffer from similar, if not the same, drawbacks. For example, many consumer products typically do not include user-friendly attachment systems. Some may require special tools and others may even require taking the consumer product into a shop in order to remove, fix or replace the accessories. Furthermore, even when products have user oriented attachment mechanisms, they may not provide adequate retention force. Even if the retention force is adequate, the mechanism used may be quite robust and large thereby adversely affecting the elegance of the consumer product.
In one example, wristwatches typically include a case and a band. The case carries the components or mechanisms of the wristwatch including the face. The band extends away from the case so that it can wrap around the wrist of a user. The band may be integral with the case. However, in most cases, the band is a separate part that is attached to the case. For example, the case may include a pin that captures the band thereby attaching the band to the case. In order to detach the band from the case, the pin needs to be removed. In some instances, band removal can be accomplished with a special tool. However, in many cases, the user may need to visit a specialty store or have the assistance of technician in order to remove the band.